


Angel: Puppysitting by Tiger Moon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-11
Updated: 1999-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair asks Jim to puppysit one night. by Tiger Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel: Puppysitting by Tiger Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in the rest of the series of what will

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## Angel: Puppysitting

By [Tiger Moon](mailto:)  


Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer:  Jim, Blair and the rest of the Sentinel Crew belong to Pet Fly and Paramount.   I'm not going to make any money off this so don't bother suing me. 

Summary: Blair asks Jim to puppysit one night. 

Tiger's notes: This is the first in the rest of the series of what will start off as snippets of Jim and Blair with Angel.  All of Angel's antics are taken from real happenings with my two little imps Angel and Chubs.  Thanks to Lily and Bast for the betas, you're the best. 

* * *

"Jim man, please, can you watch Angel for me tonight?"  Blair begged. "I have this seminar session with a few of my students and I need to be able to concentrate.  I know I promised I'd do it all myself but..." 

Jim cut him off, "Sandburg, enough already, I'll take care of her." 

"Thanks man.  I owe you big time.  Do you want me to go over how to feed and clean her?"  Blair watched as Jim shook his head. "Okay, I'll leave everything here for you...." 

"Sandburg, just go already." 

"Okay Jim." Blair shouldered his backpack and headed out the door. "Thanks." He called again as he closed the door behind him. 

Jim shook his head and went to check on Angel.  She was sleeping in her half crate in Blair's room.  Blair had been true to his word when it came to the puppy's care, almost to the point where Blair hadn't let him get his hands on the puppy since her birth.  Blair had seen that her bedding was changed constantly and pretty much took care of her every need.  Jim had come down in the middle of the night a couple times and found Blair sound asleep with Angel curled against his chest.  He smiled at the thought of the image of the two of them sleeping so innocently. 

As he picked up the brown and white puppy he noticed she still fit in the palm of his hand, but just barely.  Angel had grown and put on enough weight that the vet decided that she would make it.  It had been a real touch and go the first week and Jim had never been happier when he heard that pronouncement.  He was worried about how Blair would take it if something happened to the little puppy. 

"Come on little girl, let's go watch the game." Jim said to the puppy as he carried her and her blanket into the livingroom. 

Once he got Angel settled in his lap he pick up the remote and turned on the Jags game.  He sat through the first half of the game with Angel nestled in his lap while he absently stroked her, taking an almost unconscious inventory of her with his senses.  Half time found him warming the special formula Blair had made for Angel and he feeding her from one of the bottles Blair's nurse friend snagged from the neonatal unit at the university hospital. 

The phone woke him from the third period nap he was taking.  "Ellison." 

"Hey Jim, it's me.  Is everything okay?" 

Jim yawned, "Yeah Chief, Angel and I were just watching the game." 

"You got her fed and taken care of?" 

"Yeah, Chief, all taken care of." 

"Okay just put her in my room and I'm sure with your hearing you'll be able to tell if anything happens before I get home." 

"Blair, everything is under control."  Jim said a little too sharply. 

"Okay," Blair said and ended the call. 

Jim clicked off the phone and settled back into his seat with Angel and finished watching the game. 

After the game, he tried to settle Angel in her bed but he found her crying when he got out of the shower.  He knew that the puppy always slept with Blair so he scooped her up and grabbed an old shirt of Blair's he found laying across a chair and carried Angel to bed. 

Halfway up the steps he realised that she would need to be fed again, he returned to the kitchen to prepare her food, planning on feeding her as he sat in bed. 

Once he had her cleaned up from  her second feeding, he settled on his side and tucked her small body in next to him.  Angel snuffled around his bare chest leaving a wet trail along his abs as she nosed and licked his chest.  Her instinct to nurse had not diminished with her being an orphan and being bottle fed. 

Jim had opened his senses up so that he could be aware of where Angel was and if she was in trouble while he slept.  His sense of touch was turned way up and her nuzzling was pushing him toward overload when she settled near his neck.  Once he felt her fall asleep he allowed himself to sleep as well, leaving his sense of touch up so he could tell if she moved around. 

* * *

Blair checked his watch, two am.  He was really late, he just hoped Jim wouldn't kill him for leaving him alone with Angel all evening.  He quietly pocketed his keys, not wanting to risk the clink of keys waking Jim.  Blair quietly walked to his room, expecting to see Angel asleep in her bed.  No Angel, Blair bit down a moment of panic. 

"Sandburg," Blair heard as he came out of his room, "I have her." 

Blair relaxed and climbed the stairs to Jim's room.  He wasn't quite prepared for the sight of his roommate laying bare chested with Angel nuzzling the hard planes. 

"She's hungry.  She always does that when she's hungry."  Blair explained. 

"No, I just fed her, she's just looking for a comfortable spot."  Jim replied as the puppy settled on Blair's shirt under Jim's neck. 

"Jim is that my shirt?" Blair came closer and sat on the edge of Jim's bed. 

"I figured she'd want something with your scent to make her comfortable." 

"Do you want me to take her now that I'm home?" Blair offered. 

"No, I'll keep her, I have tomorrow off so I can sleep later.  You've had a long day."  Jim said quietly. 

"I won't argue with that.  Thanks man."  Blair said as he stood and started toward the steps.  Stopping, he turned back to look at Jim with Angel curled against him. 

"Bed, Sandburg."  Jim growled. 

Blair descended the steps with a smile on his face. 

* * *

End Angel: Puppysitting.

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
